I Will Love You Forever
by Regency
Summary: Theresa and Gwen are finally on the same side with Calli and the boy formerly known as Little Ethan between them. Will big Ethan get what's coming to him? On Perm. Hiatus.
1. I'll Love You Forever

Author: Regency

Title: I'll Love You Forever

Summary: When Baby Winthrop takes a turn for the worst, Death comes for a visit and Theresa makes what may be the hardest choice she's ever had to make.

Disclaimer: I own nobody.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

They all stand there and stare at each other. And Ethan just looks like the pussy he so truly is. Sometimes, Theresa looks at him and realizes why they didn't work out, but he always shows back up and looks at her just the right way. Then, she loses her mind all over again. She's only ashamed when she sleeps.

Eve knocks and steps back into the room. She can already see the show down she's interrupted. She doesn't care because what she has to say is more important than whatever they're arguing about now.

"Theresa." She jumps and turns to looks at the doctor. "You need to go and get scrubbed up in the anteroom. Something's gone wrong and I think your baby needs you." Theresa nods and without sparing anyone another look, slips out of the door and is gone.

"Dr. Russell, what's going on? What's wrong with our baby?" Eve holds a hand up to silence her.

"This needs to end now. This baby needs to be held, not fought over. I can see the environment that this child will be exposed to and this is not okay. If you don't find a way to clear this up one way or another, I will be talking to Social Services and making sure that _neither _of you get her." They try to protest. "No! I have the means to do it and I _will_ do it. Do you understand me? This is a very sick child. Hear me and hear me well. Get. It. Together." She makes eye contact with each of them and shares a glare with Rebecca. "Got me?" They all nod grudgingly. "Good." She leaves the room and goes back to observe Theresa in the NICU.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

Theresa gently strokes the baby's belly. "Hello, angel. It's your mommy. I heard that you were having a hard time in here by yourself. I just wanted to tell you that I was back and that I'll never leave you, okay? Never, fate won't have it. Fate gave you and your brother to me and it wouldn't be so cruel as to take you, my little miracle, back. We will be a family. We'll have a great big house on the beach and your aunt and your uncles and your abuela will come to see you. They will love you like I do. You will be our little princess. And one day, your father will return to us and we'll really be a family then. I promise you this. Just hold on, honey. Just hold on." She kisses her fingers and then presses them to the little one's forehead. "My perfect, little girl. I can't wait to see you grow up. And you will, oh, you will."

Theresa shivered when a chill blew through the NICU. She feels dark eyes on her back and twists around to see something hideous watching her. Death.

"Who are you?"

"I am Death and I have come for the child." She presses her body against the incubator.

"No, I won't let you. You can't have my baby."

"You cannot stop me." Death puts out a hand and steals the breath straight from the lungs of the girl. Her tiny body convulses as hypoxia takes hold.

"No, no, please. Please, no! Please, I'll do anything. Just, stop!" Death releases his hold on the child and she starts to cry weakly. Theresa caresses her little face.

"Why?"

"Why? You're killing my little girl. Why are you doing this? She's only a baby. She's done nothing wrong. What can I do? I'll do anything?"

"Anything?" The interest in his voice freezes her.

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" His response stops her heart in her chest.

"Leave her." She twists around so fast that she almost loses her balance.

"What? No, never!"

"Then, you would not do anything." His hand rises again and her baby thrashes. Theresa falls to her knees and concedes.

"All right. All right, I'll leave her. Just, let her live. Please, let my daughter live."

"You will then, let the other woman have her?" Theresa nods, because she can't speak beyond the rock lodged in her throat. "Then, leave her. Leave her now." Theresa doesn't say anything, but rises and looks at the little person with life finally returning to her cheeks. "Now!"

"I am, I am. I just want to say goodbye." She strokes the beautiful dark hair and the perfect petite nose. "I'm so sorry, my baby. I don't want to go, but I have to. Okay? I know I'll probably never see you again." She looks over her shoulder to Death and he nods. She knew that, but she had hoped for mercy. Why should she? Death has never meted out much mercy in her life. "I know I'll never see you again, but that's all right, because you know what…I'll love you forever. I love you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be. Gwen can _never_ have you. You and I are forever bound to one another. If you ever need me, I will know and I will come for you. Fate will bring us together again. May it be, my precious girl. May it be." She blows a final kiss to her teeny gift and backs away.

_I'll love you forever_

_I'll love you for always_

_As long as I'm living,_

_My baby you'll be_

Theresa runs out of the NICU, yanking off her gown and stops only to look at Gwen and says, "You can have her. I won't be the reason she dies." Theresa steps close to Gwen and looks dead into her eyes. "If anything happens to that baby. I _will _come back and I _will _rip your black, burning heart out. Do you understand me?"

"You listen to me, Theresa--"

"No! Do you hear me? I will come back. Don't force me." She pushes the gown into Gwen's hands and runs until she can't run anymore. She finally stops in the stairwell, where she collapses to her knees. She hates Gwen for this. She hates her. How could fate be so terrible? How! She jerks her hands through her hair and lets out a scream that reverberates throughout the building and stops the hearts of all those who hear it. It's the sound of sorrow, of grief and loss.

When she hears the sounds of people coming for her, she stands and runs down the stairs as fast she can. She has to get away, away from the woman who will raise her child as her own and who will forbid that she ever see her again.

_As long as I'm living,_

_My baby you'll be_


	2. In My Daughter's Eyes

Author: Regency

Title: I'll Love You Forever

Summary: Everything is finally going well Gwen and Ethan's life, but when Theresa returns to visit her brother's new baby, the little girl she left behind can't leave her alone.

Author's Notes: Callisto means "beloved"

Disclaimer: I technically own Callisto and I do own Terrence. A little bit of Evian for you.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

Theresa disappeared after that night, knowing that she'd never see her daughter or her son again. Even if Gwen and Rebecca had allowed her to stay, she couldn't have knowing that the woman who'd taken everything she'd ever wanted was raising her child.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

Gwen spins in a circle faster and faster until she falls down. Her daughter, Callisto looks upon her in awe and smiles. Then, she starts to spin, because if her mother can do it, so can she. Gwen laughs and claps, but is up to catch her when she gets dizzy and starts to fall.

_But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me_

Gwen jumps up and down as the rope goes over her head and under her feet. She pretends to pout when her legs get caught and she has to step out. Calli takes her place and gets all the way through the song twice before she misses the rope. She then sticks her tongue out at her mother and runs off as Gwen starts to pursue her. She is everything Gwen ever wanted.

_I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Theresa pushes the stroller with Whitney at her side, carrying her son, Liam in her arms. She supposes it's good to be back, but she hasn't seen any real proof of that yet. She did get to meet her son's father's new child and Whitney's half-brother, Terrence. He gurgles from his place in the stroller and she gives him a little smile. He is a perfect little boy with Eve's skin tone and Julian's beautiful eyes. But she can already tell he's Crane through and through. He all but demanded his lunch.

Theresa stops when she hears the laughter that has haunted her dreams for three years.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace_

She watches the tiny raven-haired pixie being chased by a flaxen-haired Gwen. Her fingers tingle to touch the pigtails that blow behind her as she flees in mock terror.

_This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak_

Theresa rushes to push she and Whitney behind a tree so that she can watch unobserved. She never thought she'd see the girl again. She's just as beautiful as she predicted she'd be. She presses her hands to her mouth to silence her cries.

_I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

Theresa is terrified when the little girl stops running for a moment and turns to look into her eyes. She gasps and stumbles back, leaving Whitney to stabilize the stroller as her brother begins to cry. Calli starts to walk towards her with that naïveté a girl of only her age could possess. Theresa could be anyone and she'd still walk right up to her. She knows she should run as fast and as far as she can, but her soul needs to stay and look and see this perfect being that came from her very own body.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

The tiny waif reaches up to Theresa and she kneels before her on the grass. They both reach their hands out and Callisto's hand fits so perfectly in Theresa's. Theresa pushes the dark bang behind her ear and dries away her own tears.

"I've missed you, baby girl." Calli only smiles and dries her true mother's new tears. She doesn't understand but she hates to see someone so pretty crying.

_Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

"Don't cry, angel. It's all right, now." Calli's seen this woman in her dreams for as long as she can remember and she's always been crying. She can finally wipe them away herself. Theresa laughs at her incredible compassion for someone she can't possibly know.

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough_

"Do you want a hug, angel?" Theresa sees Gwen standing not ten feet from her. She knows that they could never forget one another and that this moment is gift from one mother to another. She nods. She wraps her arms around her and squeezes her gently. This is almost a dream come true.

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

She lifts her off that ground and rocks her for a moment before pulling away to see her face again. This is her daughter and no one, no one can tell her different. But she'd made a deal with Death and she'd be damned if she'd give him a chance to go back on it.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be_

She gently tickles her chin and gives her another quick kiss before walking towards Gwen and carefully handing her back.

"Here, I think this belongs to you. Hold on tight to her; don't ever let her get away." She rests a hand on Gwen's and silently thanks her for this opportunity. Gwen only nods, but can't think of a thing to say to this woman who single-handedly destroyed and rebuilt her life.

_Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family_

"Bye, honey. Be good…and be happy." She smiles at Calli reassuringly before backing away and going back to Whitney, realizing that is she doesn't leave now that she won't be able to.

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me_

Just once more before they leave, Theresa turns back to see both of them still watching her and then, starting to wave. Calli wiggles from Gwen's arms and reaches a small hand out to her. Gwen whispers something to her and she seems to forget about Theresa and runs to the swing set a ways away. They share a last look and Gwen whispers, "Thank you" and the wind carries it across the distance and Theresa hears it. She nods and leaves, pushing Terrence back to the car. Fate brought them together one final time, just as she'd promised.

_For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

Watching Theresa's retreating back, Gwen responds to her daughter's insistent shouts for attention.

"Coming, honey. Coming." As she pushes Callisto on the swing and the wind blows through her hair, Gwen is put in the mind of what Theresa was probably like as a little girl and thinks that maybe had she known her then, they could've been like sisters.

"Higher, mommy. Higher." And she pushes her daughter higher. Just like she asked.


	3. Crash and Burn

Author: Regency

Title: I'll Love You Forever

Pairings: Gwen/Ethan; Theresa/Ethan; Gwen/Theresa friendship

Summary: When the Winthrop home falls apart, both Gwen and Callisto need Theresa.

Author's Notes: I've decided that Ethan will be what I'm estimating is his proper age at the point in the story. He's five and Calli's about three.

Disclaimer: The song "Crash and Burn" belongs to Savage Garden and everyone, but Callisto technically belong to JER.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

**Crash and Burn**

Gwen doesn't allow herself to cry as she packs her daughter's bags to leave. She can't think of a thing she'll need, except this little girl. Where can she go? She's too ashamed to see anyone, especially Sheridan, right now. Where can she go, now that she's been proved wrong?

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart _

She picks up Calli, who's still drowsy from the sleep she was so hastily pulled from. She doesn't understand why they have to leave. She doesn't get why it has to be now.

"Momma, do we have to go now?"

"Yes, honey." She tiptoes with Calli down the stairs and towards the front door. She's out without a backwards glance. She's been here long enough not to miss it.

_  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
_

She buckles her daughter into her seat and gets into the driver seat. She doesn't need a driver to tell Ethan where she's going. She doesn't even know where she's going. Who can she call?

She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials a number that she looked up on a whim. She never thought that this particular whim would come in handy. The phone rings a few times and she puts it down to roll out of the mansion gates. She picks it up and hears a familiar voice calling out.

"Hello. Hello? Anybody there? Okay, I'm going to hang up now." She plays around with the idea of letting her, but it passes.

"Theresa."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. Look, I know this sounds so strange, but I was wondering if I could come to your place tonight? Calli's with me. I--We just need a place to stay. Just for tonight. Tomorrow we'll be out of your hair." Theresa is a little taken aback.

"Woah, woah, yeah, come on. Of course, you can stay. As long as you need to." Gwen exhales with relief.

"Thank you so much, Theresa. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Just get here. Do you need directions?" Gwen turns on the GPS system.

"No, just the address."

"Okay, 2344 Myrna Street…Got that?"

_"_Yes, thank you. We should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." They both hesitate, and then hang up the phone.

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
Let me be the one you call  
_

Calli's asleep when they pull up into the driveway. Theresa's home is smaller than Gwen is used to, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that though it is modest, it is happy. Gwen doesn't remember the last time their home was.

She locks the doors manually so as not to wake up Calli. She walks up the steps, but falters once she reaches the door. This is the home of the woman who very nearly destroyed her life. Should she even be here? Where else can she go? Who else would understand?

The door opens before she even has the chance to knock or ring the bell. Theresa stands there in her pajamas, bathed in light and more beautiful than she had been as a girl. She makes Gwen feel old, and used, and haggard. She remembers a time when she saw that beauty in herself.

"Come in." She takes Gwen's bag and strokes Calli's dark fall of hair. She looks behind her and turns back. "You didn't bring Little Ethan?"

"He's sleeping over at a friend's. I'm picking him up in the morning."

"Okay, you wanna take Calli to the bedroom in the back?"

"We're not putting you out of your bed, are we?"

"No, it's just one of the guest rooms. Come on." Theresa leads them through the hall to the back of the house. "You can both stay here."

_If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_

Theresa waits in the hall, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Gwen steps back and leaves the door cracked behind her. The little one is already fast asleep.

She turns back to Theresa and shrugs as though she can't think of a thing to say. "I can't thank you enough for this." Theresa can see through her façade.

"What happened? Was it Ethan?" She sees Gwen's eyes darken as she wraps her arms around herself protectively. "Did he hurt you, Gwen? Did her hurt the baby? Little Ethan?" Theresa steps closer, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What did he do?" Gwen trembles under her hand because it threatens the wall she's been building for far too long. "You can tell me."

That single gesture is the straw that breaks the camel's back.

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
_

Her knees buckle and Theresa catches her going down. Silent sobs wrack her body as the other woman rocks her slowly.

"Shh. It'll be fine, just give it time and the pain will pass. I promise. I promise."

_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
_

Gwen opens her eyes when the sunlight touches her face and is a little disoriented to find herself in a new place. She's still in her clothes sans the leather jacket, wrapped in a warm quilt on the couch.

Theresa leans her head in and smiles at her. She's even prettier in the morning. "Morning, sleepyhead." She brings out a tray and sits it on the table in front of her. "I thought you'd be hungry." Gwen, looking a little surprised takes the glass of orange juice off the tray and takes a sip. _Doesn't taste poisoned. _"Don't worry, I didn't put anything in it." She nods.

Theresa leans back on the couch and observes Gwen tentatively sampling the breakfast she'd prepared.

"What happened, Gwen?" Gwen sighs and hides her face in her hands.

"Damn it, Theresa. You were right, mother was right, hell, Julian was right. Ethan is a dog."

"Now, we're talking."

_  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
_

Theresa passes the Haagen Daz to Gwen between spurts of laughter. "It took me five years to see how pathetic he was. God, what a waste of time. He wasn't worth any of the pain we went through. None of it."

"I know." Theresa stops laughing and turns fully to Gwen. "Gwen, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, because I don't think I deserve it, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. Sorry for Ethan, for Sarah, for Calli. All of it."

"I'm sorry too. It's about time I took responsibility for my own actions. Sarah was a tragic accident of my own making. I was so angry that I didn't want to the blame, but when it comes right down to it, it's me."

"And me."

"And Ethan," They said in unison.

"It was definitely partly Ethan."

"Partly my ass, mostly." They smiled at each other.

"You think we can call it even?"

"Yeah. Even." It was by silent agreement that they hugged.

_You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
_

"You know, you can tell me about Ethan. I'm not trying to steal him from you. If anything, I'm trying to avoid him." Gwen chuckles wryly.

"He cheated on me and then had the nerve to fight with me after I caught him."

"He fought you?"

"Oh, yeah and he was loud and rude and an ass all at that same time..."

"That's a record for him. I'm not surprised."

"Somehow neither was I, but he had the nerve to threaten Calli."

"He threatened her? How?"

"He threatened that if I ever left he'd make sure that I never got custody of her. And that if I did he'd hide her from me."

_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen shakes her head. "Ethan has lost his damn mind." Theresa gets a vindictive gleam in her eyes. "Gwen."

"Theresa, what are you thinking?"

"Go get little Ethan, bring him here." Gwen moves to her knees.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Theresa puts down her spoon and stands up. "Theresa!"

"I am going to get dressed and we are going to pay your husband a visit. He owes you a very big apology."

"What are you planning?" Gwen has a feeling that she so wants a piece of this.

"You'll see. Go get dressed and wake Calli. We gotta go." She winks naughtily and disappears down the hall.

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
_

"Come on, Theresa, tell me what going on in there." Theresa looks at her from the passenger seat and smiles quietly. "Oh God, what are we going to do to Ethan?"

"We're gonna play a game of what goes around comes around." Gwen looks at her like she's nuts.

"What?"

"Karma, Gwen. We're gonna play Karma." Gwen nod, getting the point.

"What goes around comes around."

"You'd better believe it."

_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
_

"We're back." Theresa sighs ironically.

"Ah, yes, the memories, the parties, the catfights." They fall into a fit of laughter.

"Ouch, yeah, I remember the fighting. Man, I kicked your ass."

"I know. Damn, that hurt." Gwen winces at the memory.

"Sorry."

"No need. Come on, it's Hell Week."

"Fun."

_  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
_

Gwen packs the rest of her clothes while Theresa keeps a look out for Ethan who still hasn't come home. T sticks her head back in to see what Gwen's holding up.

"You wore that?"

"What there is of it."

"It's nice."

"It's sleazy."

"I didn't want to say anything."

"Believe me, I don't even want to look at it." She throws it on the bed with the other unmentionable garments she's collected over the years. "The things I've done for a man."_  
_

"You? You're talking to me, here. Please." Gwen agrees totally.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
_

"Ethan's back…and he's headed this way." Theresa closes the door and turns the lock. "You wanna speed it up there, Gwenny?"

"I'm going as fast as I can here and don't call me Gwenny. I hate it when my mother does it, I'm just used to it now."

"All right, already. Is there another way out of here, 'cause--" Ethan slams on the door. "Your husband's getting a little volatile."

"Yeah, the closet. There's a stairway."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, come on." They slip into the closet and down the secret stairway like ghosts and close the door behind them just as Ethan slams his way in.

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_

"You didn't happen to sign a pre-nup, did you?"

"No, Ethan brought it up and I nagged him down. It didn't take much." Gwen wipes Calli's messy face while Theresa cuts up Ethan's chicken for him. They'd both decided that it was to time allot themselves one Ethan, therefore, the 'Little' is unnecessary. "What for?"

"Take him for every dime. Just because you can." She likes wicked Theresa when she's on her side.

"I like it when you're devious, but only when you're on my side."

"Well, that's no longer an issue." She reaches out over the table. "Friends?"

"Friends."

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
_

They sit on the swing set in Theresa's backyard and swing slowly in the breeze.

"I used to think that if we'd met when we were kids that we could've been friends, almost sisters."

"I think we could've been if I hadn't let Ethan come between us."

"Or if I had been smart enough to let him go when he was with you."

"I think we were both young and in love. If not, that's the excuse I'm giving."

"Me, too. But, hey, we're still young."

"And we've got each other."

"And the kids."

"We're blessed."

"Yes, we are." Gwen lets her hand fall from the rope and wrap around Theresa's.

_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

"Sisters?"

"Mm hmm."

They swing languidly in the wind, both of their hairs puffing wildly around them. And through some trick of light or magic of the setting sun, they really do seem like sisters.


End file.
